


When He Calls

by phoenixburncold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel saves Sam, Gen, Near Death, No Relationship, Random moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixburncold/pseuds/phoenixburncold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets shot, Castiel saves the day. Typical and random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Calls

The bullet slammed into Sam's chest, dropping the hunter instantly.

"Sam!" roared Dean before ganking the skinwalker with a single shot. 

The body dropped, bullet in the middle of the half wolf-half human forehead. The gun of the skinwalker skid on the pavement, falling into the shadows of the night.

Dean dropped to his knees beside Sam. "Sammy!" cried Dean, seeing the red spread across his brother's chest and being to puddle underneath him. "Oh god," Dean said, checking Sam's neck for a pulse.

Sam merely looked up at the sky, eyes half open and unfocusing quickly, blurring the stars. Pain blossomed in his chest as the red pedals spread across the skin and through the shirts he wore against the chilly fall night. Then he couldn't feel anything anymore. He heard Dean shout his name, but a large part of him didn't care anymore. An unfamiliar figure approached him from his other side but Sam didn't even have the strength to shift his eyes to look. He liked the stars, even though they were blurry in the black satin sky.

"Castiel," shouted Dean as he felt the pulse under his fingers grow irregular and begin to fade. He put his other hand against the bullet wound in an useless attempt to stop the bleeding. "CASS!" Dean screamed into the night air.

Wings flapped nearby. The angel saw Sam lying there, the reaper turning to stare at Castiel, and Dean's eyes glistening with unshed tears as he looked up at the angel, silently pleading. Relief filled Dean's features as Castiel squatted beside Sam. Batting the reaper's hand away from Sam, Castiel instead hovered his own hand above Sam's chest. The reaper vanished. Light began to glow from the angel's hand, falling over the hunter's chest.

The pain returned. Sam cried out, but it was momentary. Flesh knotted back together and Sam took a large gasping breath, jerking up and instantly gripped in Dean's arms.

"I got you," Dean said in his ear, holding his brother tightly.

Sam blinked, panting, momentarily disoriented. When he realized what had happened, he pulled away from Dean's shoulder, searching for and finding the angel at his side. Castiel looked at Sam, standing silent in the night. "Thanks Cass," Sam managed.

Dean shifted, looking up at the angel with dewy eyes he would later deny having. "Thanks Cass," he said.

Castiel merely nodded and looked over the brothers, spreading his wing over them, wondering if he would ever just be called for the sake of seeing them - without an agenda, without having to battle reapers and demons and his own kind.

"You two, me, and a bottle of whiskey between us," Dean said, looking between Sam and Castiel.

The angel smiled and agreed before Dean helped Sam to his feet carefully. Perhaps being needed wasn't such a horrible thing, the angel thought as he watched Dean douse the skinwalker in the canister of gasoline and drop the lit matches on the body. They moved as one, walking toward the Impala, Dean kept close to his brother. Perhaps being there for the Winchesters' low moments and staying for the celebrations when they pulled through was a more human way of experiencing true friendship. Castiel smiled to himself before settling in the backseat of the Impala, Dean and Sam shutting their doors at the same time. Perhaps celebrations are what forge friendships into something deeper.


End file.
